<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rules by taecallsmenoona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043121">Rules</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/pseuds/taecallsmenoona'>taecallsmenoona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alphas &amp; Omegas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Choi Jongho, Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Miscommunication, Omega Choi San, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kang Yeosang, Omega Park Seonghwa, hongjoong is big dumb, new abo rules, some dirty talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/pseuds/taecallsmenoona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the good stuff comes in the next part. these are just the rules of the universe :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alphas &amp; Omegas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome to a new universe that I thought of today. It mostly follows your same Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, but there are a few twists that I've added. Things to keep in mind for stories posted to this universe:</p><p>* An omega physically and biologically cannot get pregnant if they’re not claimed<br/>* Both alpha and omega have to claim each other if they want to have children<br/>* You start presenting at 15 but the full presentation process takes until you’re 21. Once you’re 21, you’re considered fully presented<br/>* Beta presentations are extremely rare<br/>* Omegas who are unmated by 40 lose the omega secondary gender and the ability to bear a child. Think of it like menopause.</p><p>Pairings: </p><p>Hongjoong &amp; Seonghwa<br/>Yunho &amp; Yeosang<br/>Mingi &amp; San<br/>Jongho &amp; Wooyoung</p><p>Secondary Genders: <br/>Hongjoong: Alpha<br/>Seonghwa: Omega<br/>Yunho: Alpha<br/>Yeosang: Omega<br/>San: Omega<br/>Mingi: Alpha<br/>Wooyoung: Omega<br/>Jongho: Alpha</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>